(FR) Reportage sur la population de Skyrim
by PenArt
Summary: Ces documents (encore à l'état d'ébauches) ont été retrouvé sur un khajiit parmi d'autres décédés dans une ruine nordique. Ses jambes manquaient, apparemment dévorées par des draugrs.


_Édit : Correction de quelques erreurs._

* * *

 _{Ces documents (encore à l'état d'ébauches) ont été retrouvé sur un khajiit parmi d'autres décédés dans une ruine nordique. Ses jambes manquaient, apparemment dévorées par des draugrs.}_

* * *

Pendant ce reportage, nous avons assisté à des choses peu communes, et avons même rencontré des légendes, oui, littéralement ! _  
L'équipe de la gazette "Le Renard Blanc"._

 _888  
_

 **[Introduction]**

Beaucoup ont déjà entendu parler de la province de Skyrim, certains en ont même déjà foulé ses terres.  
Dans ce reportage, nous nous sommes intéressés à ses habitants humanoïdes. Car même si Skyrim est connu pour ses régions très froides, tout son territoire n'est pas recouvert de neige et de glaciers, loin s'en faut ! On peut y rencontrer toutes les races humanoïdes (nords, impériaux, elfs des bois, elfs noirs, haut-elfs, argoniens, orcs, et même khajiits), ainsi que des géants dont le niveau d'intelligence est toujours sujet à discussion. _(voir partie "Les Géants")_

 _888_

 **[Arrivée]**

Notre équipe en provenance de la Cité Impériale a réussi à passer la frontière qui est actuellement fermée comme vous le savez, pour cause de troubles suite à la mort du Haut-roi de Skyrim.  
Notre passeur, un elf des bois dont nous garderons l'anonymat connaît bien la région - puisqu'il y chasse - et nous a emmené passer notre première nuit à Skyrim dans une cabane de chasse abandonnée.  
Nous sommes ensuite partis pour Helgen y découvrir notre première ville. Pendant notre route, nous avons croisé plusieurs patrouilles impériales, et nous n'avons pas été arrêtés grâce à notre déguisement : pour ce voyage, du fait des agitations politiques, notre équipe était uniquement constituée de khajiits. Car actuellement, les groupes de voyageurs sont très suspects (ce pourrait être des mouvements de troupes), à l'exception des marchands khajiits (toujours en groupe) qui n'ont pas pris part au conflit.  
La région autour de Helgen est verdoyante. Notre caravane s'installe à l'extérieur de Helgen.

888

 **[Helgen]**

Helgen est habitée par les Nords indigènes, mais aussi par des impériaux à cause de la garnison Impériale en place dans cette ville. La population de cette ville vit bien, principalement de l'élevage de chèvres et de poules ainsi que de la culture.  
Ce qui choque ici, c'est de voir des enfants !  
En effet il semble que les enfants ici ne sont pas envoyés s'instruire à l'académie de magie, qui malgré son nom je vous le rappelle ne sert pas seulement à enseigner la magie ! On voit que l'Empire à perdu de son influence ici. Après quelques discussions avec la population, nous avons découvert une hostilité non cachée pour les utilisateurs de magie ici et que l'on a retrouvé tout au long de notre voyage. Peut-être est-ce dû aux thalmors (constitués de haut-elfs, race connue pour ses accointances avec la magie).

A notre cinquième jour à Helgen, nous avons assisté à quelque chose de terrible et extraordinaire à la fois.

Comme nous nous apprêtions à quitter la ville, nous avons appris l'arrivée de prisonniers Sombrages qui devaient être exécutés, Helgen ne disposant pas de prison. Les soldats impériaux n'ont ni le temps ni les moyens de transporter des prisonniers sur plusieurs kilomètres pour les mettre en prison. D'autant plus lorsque l'on voit le peu de place dont disposent les prisons de Skyrim _(voir partie "Les Prisons"),_ comme on le constatera plus tard.  
Malheureusement avec les prisonniers Sombrages, les soldats impériaux étaient très nerveux - peut-être redoutaient-ils une attaque - nous n'avons donc pas pu approcher de prisonniers pour une dernière interview.  
En fait, nous avons été mis aux portes de la ville. Cependant c'était une bénédiction, car presque au même moment, nous avons entendu une sorte de rugissement qui raisonnait dans le ciel. Il n'a pas fait un seul bruit en surgissant, planant dans l'air vers Helgen. C'était un dragon sombre, énorme. Oui vous avez bien lu ! Nous avons vu un dragon ! Mais il n'avait rien de l'incarnation d'Akatosh je peux vous l'assurer, car il a aussitôt mis le feu à Helgen et pas d'une bonne manière ! Les cris et hurlements étaient atroces, mais pour que notre reportage puisse vous atteindre, nous nous devions de rester vivant. Et puis qu'aurions-nous pu faire contre un dragon ? Nous sommes donc restés dans la forêt et y avons passé la nuit. Ce n'est que le lendemain que nous sommes redescendus à Helgen.  
Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.  
L'odeur de bois et de chairs brûlés ne nous a pas permis de rester longtemps, mais nous avons pu constater de très nombreux dégâts aux bâtiments, et même l'effondrement partiel d'une tour en pierre ! La destruction totale d'une ville en quelques heures ! Espérons que ce dragon ne passera pas les montagnes de Jerall !

888

 **[Faillaise]**

Cette ville nous a fortement rappelé Bravil de par ses constructions en bois au bord de l'eau, mais aussi et surtout par l'air de pauvreté qui se dégage d'une partie de la ville. Attention ! Ne pensez pas que toute la ville est comme ça, pas du tout ! Il y a de très beaux endroits avec de petits jardins, de petits ponts qui passent au-dessus des canaux qui contribuent au charme de cette ville.  
Cependant l'ambiance dans cette ville n'est pas la meilleure, et les autorités en place, hostiles. Et ce n'est pas mieux concernant les gardes, où la corruption est de mise : l'un des khajiits de notre équipe a été injustement accusé de vol dans l'une des auberges alors qu'il examinait un plat en argent sculpté. Le garde qui l'avait "pris sur le fait" a dû être payé d'une cinquantaine de pièces d'or !  
Les gens ici, surtout les commerçants, ne parlent pas beaucoup. Mais un client nous a appris qu'il y a une rumeur persistante comme quoi une Guilde des Voleurs sévirait ici ! Il est vrai que nous avons vu quelques fois des individus cagoulés sur la place du marché, se déplaçant accroupis de stand en stand. Nous ne les avons pas trouvé très discrets, mais comme personne ne semblait s'en soucier...  
A Faillaise, il faut aussi noter la présence d'un orphelinat, ce qui est étrange car nous n'avons pas vu d'enfants dans cette ville.  
Concernant le climat à Faillaise, il est très doux, et les Cyrodiliens qui souhaiteraient visiter ne seraient pas dépaysés.  
Dans ses bas-niveaux, la ville comporte un réseau de sous-terrains. Notre équipe de khajiits, grâce à ses diverses compétences a réussi à s'y introduire. A part quelques aventuriers caractériels sans domiciles, nous n'avons rien vu d'intéressant. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas aventuré trop loin. Il semble que la mutation des rats de Cyrodiil n'ait pas atteint Skyrim encore. (Cette mutation malheureuse que l'on soupçonne d'avoir été créée par des élèves alchimistes dans les sous-sols de l'Université des Arcanes dans la Cité Impériale il y a déjà de cela plusieurs siècles.)

888

 **[Vendeaume]**

Notre voyage s'est poursuivit à Vendeaume, qui est une ville affreuse avec un climat affreux et des habitants affreux. En un mot, évitez cette ville.  
Mais comme nous sommes reporters, et donc courageux, nous y avons mis de notre personne pour rester ici.  
Le premier problème, les gardes nous ont empêchés d'entrer dans la ville. Les "bêtes" n'y sont pas admises. Nous ne pouvions camper dehors à cause de la neige et du froid.  
Nous avons dû ruser et avons contourné les immenses remparts de cette ville extrêmement fortifiée au bord d'une large rivière. (Il faisait si froid qu'une partie avait gelée !)  
C'est sur les quais du port que nous avons pu nous "infiltrer" parmi la population (uniquement des"bêtes" sur ce port). Un argonien nous a permis de loger dans un entrepôt vide. Vous l'aurez deviné, cette ville est profondément raciste. Apparemment les elfs noirs peuvent résider dans la ville mais ne seraient pas mieux lotis que nous ; ils seraient semble-t-il, cantonnés dans un quartier délabré.  
Quand on sait que le dirigeant de cette ville est Ulfric Sombrage ! Tout de suite sa cause nous paraît moins noble. Et à vrai dire ceci, plus le mauvais temps et la présence apparemment d'un tueur en série à l'intérieur des murs de cette ville n'a pas encouragé notre équipe à tenter une incursion furtive.  
Car oui il y a en ce moment à Vendeaume un tueur en série : jusqu'ici seules des femmes sont mortes. Notre équipe est mixte, et même s'il n'y a eu encore aucun meurtres sur les quais nous avons préférés partir. Et comme pour nous donner raison, il commence à y avoir de plus en plus de rumeurs au sujet de dragons aperçus, et à vrai dire nous ne sommes pas les derniers pour en parler !

888

 **[Fortdhiver]**

Nous nous attendions à trouver une grande ville, ce sont quelques pauvres baraquements qui nous ont accueillis. Ici le temps est pire qu'à Vendeaume, les quelques heures où il fait jour, une tempête de neige fait rage la plupart du temps.  
On comprend dans ce cas que les habitants partent. Les choses sont laissées à l'abandon, une maison ravagée par le feu en témoigne.  
Il y a encore une auberge dans laquelle nous avons passé la nuit. Le lendemain nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'académie de magie, sous un temps toujours aussi exécrable. (Certains des nôtres ont émis l'hypothèse que ce pourrait être un sort qui ait mal tourné, mais peut-être commençons-nous à être influencés par l'opinion générale anti-magie.)  
Dans un contexte aussi difficile pour les mages, on aurait pu penser qu'ils soient plus ouverts, c'est tout le contraire !  
Une garde-mage barre la route à tout le monde, sauf ceux qui peuvent faire un sort. Nous avons ainsi pu visiter l'académie qui vaut le détour ! Sa bibliothèque est très vaste, et son bibliothécaire certainement unique (un orc !). Une place de choix pour tout érudit. Il y a encore des enseignants, mais très peu d'élèves.  
Apparemment le Dovahkiin en personne suit des cours ici, cependant il n'était pas présent lors de notre visite. Mais nous avons appris par un certain compère khajiit qu'il se dirigeait à Solitude.  
Nous avons repris la route avec d'un coté une mer glacée et de l'autre d'immenses parois de glaces.

888

 **[Aubétoile]**

Nous sommes passés par Aubétoile, sans intérêt particulier si ce n'est cet elf qui a eu l'étrange idée de transformer sa maison en un musée dédié à l'Aube Mythique, cette infâme secte responsable de l'assassinat d'Uriel Septim VII en l'an 433 de la troisième ère. Une idée d'un aussi incroyable mauvais goût n'aurait pas pu avoir lieu en Cyrodiil !  
Nous avons malgré tout visité ce musée/maison dans un intérêt journalistique. On y trouve un poignard, une tenue d'un adepte ainsi qu'un livre avec d'étranges symboles à moitié brûlé.  
Il n'y a pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'efforts pour supposer que cet elf faisait parti de l'Aube Mythique il y a presque 200 ans.

888

 **[Morthal]**

Notre prochain arrêt fût la ville de Morthal, qui est vraiment mortelle.  
Vraiment, nous préférons encore Vendeaume, ce qui en dit long !

Alors que nous approchions de Pondragon, nous avons entendu un autre dragon et l'avons aperçu plus tard décrivant des cercles autour d'une silhouette lointaine. Trop loin nous n'avons pu qu'observer leur combat. Nous les avons vu et entendu combattre à l'aide de cris tout les deux, oui même le dragon !  
Nous avons pu les observer ainsi pendant plus d'une heure. Nous n'avons pas pu les rejoindre pour aider le Dovahkiin, le cheval transportant nos bagages étant malheureusement trop effarouché... et notre groupe de khajiits ne faisait pas le poids avec seulement nos arcs et notre magie à coté du pouvoir du Dovahkiin... oui il valait mieux le laisser combattre par lui-même. Pour sa gloire.

En approchant de la carcasse du dragon abandonnée, nous avons découvert qu'il n'en restait rien sinon des os ! Il y avait aussi un tas de bric et de broc comme des fourchettes, des plats en argent, des épées et armures éparpillés au sol. Le Dovahkiin avait depuis longtemps disparu.

888

 **[Entretien avec le Dovahkiin]**

 _(Dans sa maison de Blancherive)_

INTERVIEWER - Bonjour Dovahkiin. Ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle par votre vrai nom ? Pouvez-vous nous dire votre véritable nom ?

DOVAHKIIN - Heu... bonjour. Et heu tout le monde m'appelle Dovahkiin maintenant, et je préfère avoir la possibilité de rester anonyme - dans une certaine mesure...

INTERVIEWER - Ah bon pourquoi, des gens vous cherchent ?

DOVAHKIIN - ... A votre avis ?

INTERVIEWER - Ah oui mais nos lecteurs sont loin de Skyrim, ils ne comprennent pas tout ce qui se passe, vous voyez ? pouvez-vous nous expliquez un peu ?

DOVAHKIIN - Eh bien... Il y a les thalmors déjà...

INTERVIEWER - Que vous veulent-ils et pourquoi ?

DOVAHKIIN - Oh vous savez ici en Skyrim, on tue d'abord, on pose des questions ensuite, donc... Eh bien les ennuis ont commencés... heu... en faite j'ai été invité à une fête à l'ambassade, près de Solitude, et les choses ne se sont pas bien terminées.

INTERVIEWER - Une fête ! Les thalmors !?

DOVAHKIIN - Oui c'est un peu surprenant quand on les connaît...

INTERVIEWER - Alors que s'est-il passé ?

DOVAHKIIN - Eh bien la fête n'était pas trop mauvaise, y avait quelques personnes que je connaissais -

INTERVIEWER - Des thalmors !?

DOVAHKIIN - Heu... Eh bien il y avait pas que des thalmors.

INTERVIEWER - Ah.

DOVAHKIIN - Oui, enfin bon après... je me suis perdu dans l'ambassade et j'ai par hasard ouvert la porte du sous-sol...

INTERVIEWER - Hmm hmm.

DOVAHKIIN - Ils torturent des gens là-dedans. Je me suis caché, mais ils m'ont vu - ils ont essayé de me tuer - mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

INTERVIEWER - Incroyable ! Mais pourquoi le font-ils à l'ambassade ? Tout le monde sait qu'ils ont réquisitionné un fort à l'extrême nord-ouest près de la mer, pour "traiter" des opposants.

DOVAHKIIN - Ne me demandez pas. La politique, moi...

INTERVIEWER - Alors vous êtes au courant de ce qui a causé le "Massacre de l'Ambassade thalmor" ? Apparemment il y a un certain temps en retournant à l'ambassade après une excursion de plusieurs semaines, l'un des groupes de thalmors qui parcourent Skyrim aurait trouvé une ambassade sans le moindre signe de vie. Des corps éparpillés partout, même dans les casernes !

DOVAHKIIN - Heu...

INTERVIEWER - Certains ont émis l'hypothèse que les daedras y seraient pour quelque chose.

DOVAHKIIN - Oh j'en doute ! _*grand sourire*_ ... Heu je veux dire... la plupart du temps les daedras font rien, ils confient les tâches à des mortels.

INTERVIEWER - Vous avez l'air de vous y connaître...

DOVAHKIIN - Ben j'ai déjà rencontré quelques daedras...

INTERVIEWER - Vraiment !?

DOVAHKIIN - Oui, voyons... Le cerf blanc qu'il fallait chasser, le sacrifice d'un ami compagnon... hum bien sûr je ne l'ai pas fait.

INTERVIEWER - _*silence*_ Bien sûr. _*silence*_ Donc, et mis-à-part les thalmors, y a-t-il d'autres groupes qui vous veulent du mal ?

DOVAHKIIN - Eh bien c'est marrant, maintenant que j'y pense, il y a quelques semaines en sortant de chez moi au matin pour aller au marché, un petit groupe de gars bizarrement habillés m'a attaqué en pleine rue -

INTERVIEWER - Quoi, ici, en plein jour dans Blancherive ?

DOVAHKIIN - Eh oui, certains hurlaient que j'étais un faux Dovahkiin.

INTERVIEWER - Faux Dovahkiin ?

DOVAHKIIN - Oui, bizarre hein, car certains ici ont assisté à ma première absorption d'âme, c'est un truc plutôt visible. Et d'autres aussi depuis. Une fois j'ai tué un dragon qui s'est écrasé dans un village, pas mal m'ont vu. La rue était complètement bouchée par sa carcasse.

INTERVIEWER - Donc vous n'êtes pas si anonyme que ça finalement.

DOVAHKIIN - Certains se rappellent de moi. Mais pas mal de gens portent un casque à cornes comme moi au début.

INTERVIEWER - Oui maintenant vous avez certainement une armure unique. _*sourire*_

DOVAHKIIN - J'ai peut-être l'âme d'un dragon... mais je n'en ai pas la peau. Et pour combattre il vaut mieux être très bien équipé, une erreur et c'est la mort.

INTERVIEWER - Alors... mis-à-part ce petit groupe étrange, rien d'autre ?

DOVAHKIIN - Après... ce sont plutôt des personnes qui veulent ma mort que des organisations - ah si ! Il y a...

INTERVIEWER - Oui ?

DOVAHKIIN - Hum... C'est un groupe qui chasse les vampires, ils ne peuvent supporter aucun vampire, mais il y en a qui sont pacifiques !

INTERVIEWER - Vous vous foutez de moi ?!

 _[Lydia intervient]_

LYDIA - Ah mon thane tient ce discours depuis son retour ce mois-ci.

INTERVIEWER - Votre retour.

DOVAHKIIN - Je voyage beaucoup, longtemps, j'aime explorer de nouveaux endroits.

INTERVIEWER - Oh, alors vous êtes mariés ? Et vous attendez un enfant à ce que je vois !

LYDIA - _*mangeant un pain au lait*_ Non je suis le garde du corps de mon thane, je le protègerait de ma VIE !

INTERVIEWER - _*incrédule*_ Vous êtes la garde du corps du Dovahkiin ?

DOVAHKIIN - _*soupire, marmonnant*_ Non, en faite elle garde la maison. Et elle est pas enceinte... C'est les pains au lait.

INTERVIEWER - Hum je vois. _*regarde ses notes*_ Alors quelles sont les personnes qui veulent votre mort ? Ou qui vous détestent ?

DOVAHKIIN - _*soupir*_ Ah eh bien vous savez comme je n'aime pas la politique ? J'ai malheureusement dû décider du sort politique de Skyrim lors d'un sommet entre tous les protagonistes : Sombrages, Impériaux, Thalmors, Lames... J'ai vraiment essayé de contenter tout le monde, et maintenant ils me détestent tous.

INTERVIEWER - Que s'est-il passé ?

DOVAHKIIN - Certains Yarls ont perdu leurs places.

INTERVIEWER - Oh oui je peux comprendre, un inconnu qui vient décider de leur vie...

DOVAHKIIN - Oui, j'évite le château de Vendeaume maintenant. Saviez-vous qu'ils ont laissé le cadavre d'Ulfric dans la salle ?

INTERVIEWER - Non !

DOVAHKIIN - Si ! C'est une horreur, il a gelé dans la position dans laquelle il s'est écroulé... Il gèle réellement dans la salle du trône, il y a juste quelques feux à coté du trône, mais c'est pas assez...

INTERVIEWER - Mon dieu, mais pourquoi le laissent-ils ?

DOVAHKIIN - _*hausse les épaules*_ J'en sais rien, peut-être pour que je me sente coupable quand je le vois, ou ils pensent qu'il va ressusciter d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme il pouvait aussi utiliser des cris...

888

 _[En fin d'interview le Dovahkiin nous dit_ vraiment _ce qu'il pense des habitants ici...]_

 _DOVAHKIIN_ : Vous savez des fois j'aimerais avoir plus d'aide, pourquoi il faut que je fasse _tout_ seul ? Lorsqu'un dragon attaque, les gens se terrent chez eux et attendent que je vienne le tuer, seul. Même si je suis à l'autre bout du pays ils attendent des jours et des jours. _*soupir*_  
Et j'ai déjà vu des voyageurs faire demi-tour alors qu'ils me voyaient acculé derrière un tas de roches, à court de flèches.

Et après ils osent m'acclamer, ou _pire_ , demander mon aide. Je vais vous le dire moi, les gens de Skyrim sont des incapables. Se défendre ? Livrer un colis ? Appelez le Dovahkiin. Quoique moi au moins quand je livre un truc, je ne suis pas nu. J'vous jure les gens ici sont fous.

Tenez par exemple comme je suis Archimage, de temps en temps je passe faire un tour à l'Académie. Et bien la dernière fois où j'y suis allé, j'inspectais les dortoirs, déjà je trouve un tas de bouteilles de bière, passons... mais alors Faralda - une enseignante - passe devant moi - _"Bonjour Archimage, comment allez-vous?"_ \- en sous-vêtements o0. Il est clair qu'ils ne peuvent pas se gérer lorsque je ne suis pas là _*soupir*_.

888

 **[Les Géants]**

Les géants (avec les mammouths) sont caractéristiques de Skyrim. Notre curiosité naturelle de khajiit a été piquée lorsque lors de notre entretient avec le Dovahkiin, celui-ci nous a relaté avoir croisé un géant avec une vache portant d'étranges symboles peinturés. Et aussi avoir une fois vendu une chèvre à un géant !  
Cela signifiait que les géants n'étaient pas si "sauvages" après tout ! Nous nous sommes donc intéressés à ces étranges humanoïdes.  
Ils vivent de l'élevage de mammouths. Bien que "élevage" ne soit probablement pas le meilleur terme étant donné que ces animaux sont tout aussi sauvages que leurs congénères sans "gardien". Malgré nos tentatives d'approche pour déterminer cette intelligence supposée des géants, nous nous sommes résignés à regarder de loin au final. A notre grand regret, trois des nôtres sont décédés lors de nos tentatives d'approches. Il faut savoir que malgré leur apparente lenteur, les géants se déplacent bien plus vite que nous ! Un seul de leur pas et nous sommes déjà dépassés ! Étant donné que les trois décès sont survenus lors de rencontres avec trois géants différents, nous avons des doutes quant à leur apparente placidité. Pareillement pour leur "intelligence", étant donné que leur mode opératoire était le même les trois fois : ils portaient tous une immense massue dont ils se sont servi pour littéralement envoyer au ciel nos trois malheureux camarades khajiit. Nous vous passons les détails, mais nous n'avons pu retrouver les corps que pour un seul d'entre eux, et c'était par hasard, en partant. Il ne restait pas grand chose, juste assez pour une nouvelle paire de bottes fourrées.  
La force de ces géants est impressionnante, surtout si l'on considère qu'ils pourraient être à l'origine de ces étranges cas de mammouths qui tombent du ciel, un fait presque banal pour tout habitant de Skyrim.  
En conclusion, les géants sont dangereux et les fromages qu'ils créent à partir du lait de mammouth n'en valent certainement pas la peine ! Leur odeur est terrible et le goût encore pire !

888

 **[Population en dehors des villes et villages]**

C'est un fait qui vous étonnera peut-être, mais la population vivant dans les terres désolées de Skyrim est probablement plus importante que dans toutes les villes et villages réunis de Skyrim. Elle est composée principalement de bandits (en nombre affligeant) et d'invocateurs (probablement dû au rejet de la magie général) de ce que nous avons pu constater.

888

 **[Les Prisons]** \- _Cartes détaillées jointes_

Nous avons réussi à visiter _toutes_ les prisons de Skyrim et nous allons en faire l'état des lieux pour vous (au cas ou). Nous avons aussi dressé des cartes vraiment _précises_ dans un but purement informatif.

 _{Plusieurs pages arrachées}_

 _888_

 **[Exploration d'une ruine]**

Notre groupe a décidé d'explorer au moins une ruine nordique avant notre retour en Cyrodiil. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ? Le Dovahkiin l'ayant déjà "exploré" selon un habitant du coin.

888

On est à peine entré, déjà bloqué.  
Une porte énorme verrouillée, il faut trouver la bonne combinaison sur des piliers pivotants. Il y a des symboles dessus : oiseau, ours, loup...

On a pas encore compris leurs significations...

888

Des monstres ! Il y en a partout ! Cette ruine devait être vide après le passage du Dragonborn !

888

Notre équipe a subi beaucoup de blessures. On a réussi à passer plusieurs salles remplies de céramiques antiques. Moins de pièces d'or que dans la poche d'un mendiant. Rien d'intéressant.

888

On a plus de potions.  
Les draugrs sont très puissants. L'un des nôtre est mort projeté contre un mur par un draugr avec juste un cri !

On a pas le niveau je crois.

~FIN~

* * *

 _AN : Ma 1ère fanfic !_  
 _En l'écrivant j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de trouver une explication pour tout (les rats mutants, la présence des enfants, les chutes de mammouths etc.), mais je me suis bien amusée ! 8D_  
 _Y a des des anecdotes que j'ai vraiment eu en jeu... :D_


End file.
